1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a stick system and more particularly to a telescoping stick system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various stick systems are known in which a length of a stick can be extended and/or retracted throughout various modes of operation. Such stick systems can be found in a variety of applications, including, merely by way of example, being integrated in furnishings such as couches, tables, beds, tension rods, utilized as instruments for painting, wiping, and grasping items from a distance, and the like. Commonly, one or both ends of the stick secure a tool, such as a claw that can be manipulated from an opposing end of the stick by a user. In that case, the stick can be extended to place the tool in a desired location that is distal from the user. The tool facilitates operation by the user on the distal location, such as an area to be cleaned or an object to be retrieved, without requiring a ladder or other means to contact such distant, typically hard-to-reach places. In other aspects, the stick system is practical for storage considerations by obviating the need for an elongate storage space since the stick is collapsible.
Typically, existing stick systems provide more than one extendable segment and require the user to assemble each segment at a time. Such devices are cumbersome and time-consuming. Other stick systems have an external, geared actuator that extends the stick in one direction. Still, other stick systems have a toothed wheel that rotates along a toothed rack to extend and/or retract stick segments relative to each other. Those stick systems can be large, heavy and unpractical for a variety of operations, such as handheld operation.
Therefore, there exists a need for an extendable and retractable stick system that addresses the above concerns and provides related advantages.